


Night to Remember

by DainBramaged_AHbountyhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smut, it all good in the end i promise, sex as a lesson (not really punishment)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DainBramaged_AHbountyhunter/pseuds/DainBramaged_AHbountyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan beats the shit out of Joel. He usurps Geoff accidentally. Geoff shows him his place. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'd Like It Better If I Could Win At It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757769) by [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono). 



> I had some fun with this, didn't post anything all summer cuz i was abroad, so I wanted to write this to make up for four months of silence. Don't know when i'll e posting again, here we go senior year!! Whoop whoop!!
> 
> ***ALSO*** the dashed line (--------) marks where my writing begins, everything before that is all the lovely Emono! props to you!

“Stop being a little baby.” The jest was light and he got poked in the shoulder until he put down the controller again.

 

“Fine,” Ryan caved, getting up, “But don't complain when I accidentally hurt you. I hope I don't break your hip or something.”

 

It was just normal wrestling around at first, stuff teenagers did in their basements over cold pop or the last pack of popcorn. The burned little marks into their elbows and palms and they laughed thoughtlessly when one would get the advantage over the other. There was even some tickling that led to an impressive front roll on Geoff's part. They got increasingly breathless as they tried to get the pin. Dark spots of sweat starting appearing through their shirts and the thick scent of pure Alpha hormones filling the room.

 

Ryan eventually ended up on his back with a tattooed forearm thrown over the span of his chest and no air in his lungs. The older Alpha was between his legs, right arm free to counter any move the other made. The over-the-shoulder flip had knocked the breath out of him and it took a minute to shake off the shock. Geoff was panting softly above him, dark eyes dancing over him sharply to see if he would try to fight back.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ryan willingly turned his head, exposing the line of his neck in that age-old sign of submission. “You're Alpha, Geoff.”

 

Geoff didn't move but he did smile, lids falling half-mast from more than booze. “You know a good bit about pack dynamics don't you, Ryan?”

 

The younger Alpha nodded slowly, watching him a bit more carefully now.

 

“Alphas fighting Alpha, man. It's nasty business.” Geoff's voice was a slow drawl, forearm flexing warningly the moment Ryan tried to sit up properly. “Especially with a tight group like ours. There are pack leaders – like me – and subordinates – like you – and when those subordinates start challenging other Alphas, a pack leader can get ideas, you know? Historically, of course.”

 

“Of course,” Ryan echoed, still breathless.

 

“I don't really care for the whole mounting-other-Alphas-for-dominance bullshit, but with guys like Burnie and Joel who just do whatever the fuck they want you have to put them in their places from time to time. You did that so well. Good on you, buddy.”

 

Ryan felt an excited titter of pride in his chest at the words. He knew he was smiling like an idiot but he didn't care. He was almost a little too old to be getting praise from other more aggressive Alphas so it was nice to hear. Geoff always had that kind of effect on him. Maybe it was because he admired his boss so much or maybe it was just for giving him this incredible job when there was another more professional applicant available. Geoff had instilled a sense of purpose in him by shoving him into their little pack and giving him Omegas to look after, showing him boundless trust and always believing in him when even he had given up on himself. They had a healthy respect and love for one another that came with taking care of the same people.

 

Geoff's hand slid under his thigh and gripped it tight, bringing it up and over. It was slow enough that he could've broke out and crawled away but the look in the Alpha's eyes made him go along with it. He was eased low onto his hands and knees, the older man moving between his legs. There was something suggestive about the actions but they didn't send off any warning signals. There was no aggression, no force, just a soft command that he was willing to obey. He didn't say anything but he made a few, vague noises of protest as the rug bit into his skin and a broad palm settling in the dip of his back. He realized what he must look like and blushed hotly, barely managed to keep his head raised past the pulses of shame and desire that went through his frame.

 

When Geoff spoke again his voice was like liquid gravel, the tone pouring into his ears and straight down in the pit of his stomach. “But to show others in a pack – especially after the little display you not only gave your Omega, but my Omegas – a Pack Alpha would have to re-instill that submission in his fellow Alpha.”

 

“I didn't mean to...” he cursed how small his voice sounded.

 

The fingers spread out across his back clawed, fingertips digging into his flesh hard enough to make him hiss. “You had my boy touching his pretty little dick thinking about you fucking Joel into the floor. You saw the way he looked at you earlier. He may love me and Michael but he would've bounced on your knot in a second if you'd let him.”

 

Ryan's eyes went wide at the image. He hadn't been trying to do anything more than knock Joel down a peg. He hadn't even known about Michael and Gavin watching until later when they'd both texted him to ask if he was alright or if he needed anything. Ray seeing it all had been a shock, but Gavin getting off to it? What the hell? A fresh flood of trepidation burned through him.

 

“It wasn't on purpose,” he promised quietly.

 

“I know,” Geoff hushed, hands smoothing out the part of the shirt he'd rumpled. “But if you out-classed me, what's stopping you from taking my Omegas? Michael and Gav were so hot for you the other day. A man can wonder."

 

"Jesus, Geoff, that shit hasn't gone on since the early '90s. No one would...I would never..."

 

"I know you wouldn't," the older Alpha promised. "But it's that Alpha brain. You know what I mean, buddy?”

 

He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Geoff was all smiles despite the delicate, razor edge in his voice. There was no anger but the playful words had a darker undertone that made his heart pick up a beat. Maybe it was the whiskey or maybe it was just old fashioned jealousy, but Ryan wasn't going to start a fight over it. Joel was an asshole sometimes but Geoff had consistently been there for him, provided for him.

 

“Okay, Ryan...you know what to do.”

 

“Submission.” Ryan nodded slightly, dropping down onto his elbows and presenting his neck as best he could. He felt the Alpha move closer and laughed a little nervously under his breath. “What are – Geoff – hey – ” A heavy set of hips pressed against him, the distinct bulge of a half-hard cock dragging along the curve of his ass. He froze, both at the touch and the sound of puttering footsteps.

 

“Geoff? Rye? Are you still playing Minecraft?”

 

Geoff grabbed a fistful of the younger Alpha's light hair and forced his head down, eyeing the back of his pale neck before he glanced at his unofficial Omega. Gavin had stopped dead and was staring at them with curiosity that was quickly morphing into unadulterated lust. Ryan stayed still beneath him, tense all over as he surely thought of how they looked to the younger man.

 

“Daddy's a little busy right now, Gav,” Geoff stated.

 

Gavin bit the side of his finger, eyes dancing all over the two Alphas before he practically ran back up the stairs to Michael..

 

Ryan made a small sound under the rough treatment and he loosened his hold on his hair, carding through it in a silent apology. He was a good looking guy. It was one of the first things he'd noticed about the younger Alpha when they hired him.

 

“You remember all those old knothead rules, Rye?” Geoff asked, not really expecting an answer as he laid himself along the strong back beneath him. He nudged his nose in the soft hair at the base of Ryan's neck, scenting that wood baked bread smell that clung to every inch of the younger Alpha. He scrubbed his beard and cheek on the vulnerable skin. Their scents were starting to mix and he had to remind himself not to hump the guy like a randy teenager.

 

Ryan was a jittery mass of nerves, skin prickled and sensitive with a surge of adrenaline kicking his heart up to a runner's pace. He could still remember with crystal clarity how satisfying it'd been to have Joel under his teeth and pinned to the ground. He'd done something that could be seen as undermining their pack Alpha and he was being punished for it. “Y-You're not gonna' fucking knot me, are you Geoff?”

 

Geoff went still above him except for the slight nuzzle against his nape. His silence was long enough to make Ryan go frigid, too afraid to move in case he did something to set off the older Alpha. He didn't want to get a punishing bite like the one he'd given Joel. His cheeks burned hot at the thought of Ray seeing the red, submissive mark on his neck. The silence cut through by a low hum of assent to the idea.

 

“Well, Haywood, knotting you would certainly be something a Pack-Alpha would do to insubordinate little Alphas under them,” Geoff mused, feeling a little drunker now with the younger man's scent filling up his nose. It had been two days without his Michael to fuck and his cock was happy as hell to be pressing up against a firm, warm body. “But in your case you seem pretty happy and content under me as is, aren't ya'?”

 

Geoff chuckled low and pleased in the back of his throat as the other nodded again, eager to agree. Hands firm and sure, he slowly bent Ryan further down to the ground until his cheek grazed the floor and he was faintly whimpering as if to appease him. “There we go.”

 

Ryan swallowed a moan as the older Alpha covered him, embarrassed beyond belief that his ass was still up like a bitch ready to be mounted. All higher brain function was slipping away too quickly for him to even try and get it back. He licked his dry lips and tried his best not to get overwhelmed by Geoff's scent. It was hard. Now he knew why Gavin and Michael got those glazed looks whenever the older Alpha would whisper in their ears. His boss was giving off dominance in waves and he bared his neck again when an insistent mouth started roaming. Geoff's blood hot tongue lapped over his pulse on both sides, littering filthy kisses and nuzzles over whatever he could reach. He knew the other could smell his fear but it was getting brushed away with each touch.

 

“If you...” Ryan couldn't make himself say it, his own tongue feeling heavy behind his teeth. He thought spreading his legs and getting knotted in the Alpha's living room and he was ashamed at the flash of heat that spread through his belly. “Don't do it in front of Ray. Please, Geoff.”

 

Geoff's hand dropped beside his head, tattooed fingers laying over his own that were dug into the carpet. “I wouldn't do that in front of your boy. Don't you worry.”

 

There was a tense moment between them. Geoff was so hot and close. He was drowning in the scent of him despite himself. Warm, spice-soaked lemons. He was addicted almost instantly. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep from scenting with him after this. A thumb tucked in the hem of his jeans and tugged, the sensation so sudden it almost stung. “Would you take my knot if I asked?”

 

Ryan nodded slowly, dazed, teeth clamped hard on his lower lip as he reached down to thumb at the button of his jeans.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it."

 

Ryan whimpered pathetically. Every second he was getting more drunk off Geoff's intoxicating scent.

 

"Hang on a moment."

 

Ryan paused at Geoff's command. The silence grew again as Ryan waited for Geoff to speak or make a decision.

 

"You said you would take my knot if I asked, but I will leave the where up to you."

 

"Is there anywhere more comfortable?" Ryan asked in a shaky but determined voice.

 

Geoff just chuckled. "Yes, yes there is. But you will have to walk because I am not strong enough to carry you. Come on, up now, that's it."

 

Ryan's legs were boneless as he attempted to stand up, his head so riddled with Geoff's scent and fluctuating hormones that he could barely think straight.

 

"Take it easy." Geoff told Ryan as he tilted dangerously. Ryan felt a hand clamp down on the side of his neck, acting as a stabilizer and guide. Geoff steered him away from the TV and living area, away from the table (Ryan was grateful for that), and towards the stairs. Ryan had been in Geoff's house enough to know the layout. After all, his house was the universal crash pad for the guys if they needed it, and they'd all spent some time here with their pack alpha. He also knew that there was much up stairs except two bathrooms, a guest room, a small game room (it was dwarfed by the bachelor "Lad Pad" downstairs) and.....the master bedroom.

 

"Are you sure Geoff?" Ryan asked, hesitating at the foot the stairs. "Will Gavin and Michael be okay with this?"

 

"Yes. If not, they'll be over it by the next heat."

 

Ryan just stood there, not wanting to take the first step, fearing he'd ruin the balance of trust and love Geoff had with the two lads.

 

"It alright Ryan. I can promise that."

 

Ryan finally lifted his foot and started walking up the stairs. He got to the top and Geoff told him to go left, so he did. Geoff steered him with his hand on the pressure point where the collarbone meets the neck.

 

They walked down the corridor, Ryan's socked feet brushing over the soft beige carpeting. Ryan absently noted it was in remarkable condition, despite the fact that there were three guys all living in the same house. He attempted to keep his breathing under control, but mostly failed.

 

"Next door on the left."

 

"I know." Ryan replied with a husk in his voice.

 

"Well, well Mr. Know-it-All, why don't you open the door?"

 

Ryan did, only to be greeted by the sight of Michael and Gavin in the room cuddling on the bed, Gavin whispering excitedly in Michael's ear, assuredly about his earlier behavior, bending over and presenting so willingly for Geoff. The boys turned to look when they heard the door open, and were greeted with a new sight. Ryan, a tough, witty, clever and sexy alpha was completely at the mercy of their alpha. That much was clear when Geoff made Ryan stop by squeezing down on his pressure point, causing the younger to flinch violently.

 

"Boys, I need some time with Ryan, go to the pad and pick a good movie or two."

 

Gavin just sat there mouth agape, while Michael deftly slid off the bed and dragged the ogling Brit with him.

 

"What about Avatar, Gav? I haven't seen that in a while, plus it is better when it is loud."

 

Ryan didn't move but Geoff nodded at Michael, glad he had understood and accepted what Geoff planned to do. He then pushed Ryan forward so the lads could get out, and he closed and locked the door behind them.

 

Ryan stood off to the side, head down staring at the floor somewhat bashfully, clearly uncomfortable and unsure of what to do with himself.

 

"Come here Rye." Geoff beckoned him to come over, and Ryan did, still looking down and away shyly. "Well this is a new side, Ryan Haywood, bashful.... Never thought I'd use those two words together." He speculated for a moment and then finally took pity on Ryan, who was clearly very uncomfortable. "Look at me Rye," Geoff said evenly, only continuing when Ryan looked him in the eye, "I will never, ever hurt you, that is a promise."

 

Ryan had always felt he could trust Geoff, but those few words truly made him believe it. They also made him see the kind of person Geoff was: kind, selfless, strong in every way. Oh and hot as fuck. The man was beautiful in his own way, but what appealed more to Ryan was the control. It was apparent in the line of his jaw, in his eyes when he looked at you and in his hands. He was powerful and authoritative, and yet managed to pull off beach bum/lazy frat guy perfectly. He did so with sweats and half-mast eyes and beard/mustache combo that ranged from scruffy to magnificent. Ryan also knew he'd get his ass kicked if he ever challenged Geoff in the office.

 

Geoff advanced on Ryan with little warning, but the younger alpha just rolled with it. They moved almost in sync, Ryan letting Geoff lead, getting a feel for taking his nonverbal directions and cues. Geoff pushed them back, until Ryan's knees hit the edge of the bed, and Geoff leaned in, scenting against Ryan's neck, nosing along the node under his jawline. Ryan let out a sigh, but otherwise he didn't move. Geoff explored his neck for a moment, but then decided he would have better leverage if Ryan was on his back. Geoff ran his hands up Ryan's sides to his broad shoulders, tan from weeks in the Georgia peach orchards and Texas sun, and muscular from days at the gym. Geoff pushed back until Ryan got the clue and laid down. 

 

"Scoot back. And lose the belt." he added, almost as an afterthought. 

 

Ryan slid the belt from its loops and discarded it on the floor by the wall with a light thud. He moved back onto the bed so he was in the middle, and Geoff followed him, sitting squarely on Ryan's hips, pinning him into place in the soft down feathers. Ryan's current position gave Geoff unrestricted access to Ryan's torso, arms and neck, which he took full advantage of. Geoff now had the leverage he needed to lap at the nodes that were under Ryan's skin, just mouthing and nosing, pushing every button just so, so that Ryan would soon be helpless and begging beneath him.

 

Geoff sat back for a moment and raised his hips slightly, only to work off Ryan's shirt. Ryan got the memo and lifted his torso to aid Geoff. By doing so, Ryan pushed up and inadvertently ground his cock against Geoff's ass. The response was immediate. Geoff snarled and slapped a five-star onto Ryan's chest to push him back down. Ryan's eyes went wide at the sudden display of dominance, but, more than that, it made heat curl in his belly and his nerves quiver with anticipation. Somewhere along the way they had both lost their socks, and now Geoff had stripped Ryan of his shirt. Geoff leaned down, breathing in the buttery warmth, almost as scent drunk as Ryan, and latched onto the point above Ryan's heart, and bit down down until he knew that he would see his canines on the imprint. Ryan flexed his body when Geoff bit down, unaccustomed to being on the receiving end. But tonight was not about giving, or receiving even, it was about taking what was deserved with a smile.

 

"Pants off. Boxers too. " Geoff voice wasn't a question asking for an answer, it was a demand. Ryan shimmied out of his clothes and waited while Geoff rolled off the bed towards the nightstand. He grabbed a condom and some lube from the drawer and then shut it, placing the items by the pillows so they wouldn't fall off of the bed. He proceeded to strip everything, including the boxers after half a heartbeat of hesitation. Ryan's eyes widened slightly as he eyed what he'd have to take. That was going to hurt, no matter how good Geoff was beforehand.

 

"Damn dude."

 

Geoff grinned, just for a moment. After the grin faded his tone became serious, and very low. "You know what omegas do now right Rye?"

 

"Present."

 

"Correct. Show me how well you bend."

 

Geoff's voice had gone all husky, and it affected Ryan in the worst way, therefore the best way. He flipped over, a piece of him wanting to resist but knowing it was futile-he wanted it and Geoff could overpower him anyways. Sitting on his knees, he rested his head sideways on his arms, not wanting to suffocate in the downy comforter, his ass towards Geoff.

 

"More."

 

Ryan arched his back as far as he could, pressing his chest into the fluffy comforter while pushing his ass into the air as Geoff had asked. He felt the mattress dip where Geoff knelt on it. He approached Ryan's presentation with a certain reverence, and asked him,

 

"Where did you learn to present like this?"

 

"Alpha soccer player. College. Taught me everything I know."

 

"Well he did a damn fine job."

 

Ryan swelled with pride at the words.

 

"I'd suggest you breathe." Was the only warning he got.

 

And then Geoff slowly pushed a finger into him. Ryan gritted his teeth and felt tears form in his eyes because fucking hell this hurt. Then Geoff slowly drew out the digit and repeated his process, just as slow and careful. It was better, but barely. Ryan still felt like he was on fire, and a small sob escaped him.

 

"I-I-it h-hur-t-ts" Ryan managed, trying to breathe through the pain. It had been almost thirteen years since that day in college, since then he had never been touched like this, and fuck it hurt.

 

"Try not to move Ryan, that will only make this harder."

 

Every slide of Geoff's finger was smoother, and felt better. Soon he worked up to adding a second but didn't slow down save on the first thrust. He searched with his fingers for that small bump and just ever so slightly ran the pads of his fingers over it.

 

What happened to Ryan afterwards can only be described as complete mental faculties catastrophe. Ryan moaned like he never had, pushing back as best he could given his position, begging Geoff to do it again. Geoff complied, again and again and again. Soon Ryan was shaking and breathing quickly and heavily. Geoff heard this and paused so he wouldn't have to risk Ryan passing out from hyperventilation. When the man's breathing returned to a semi-normal state, Geoff thrust in again but with three, and then four. Every thrust was measured to keep Ryan on edge or drive him closer, only pausing when Ryan got too close. Ryan was covered in a sheen of sweat, trying so hard to stay still, but what Geoff was doing made him want to break Geoff's earlier command. Geoff could seem to sense when Ryan was close, because the man was in no shape to be able to verbalize when he on edge. Ryan got so close but it was at that precise moment that Geoff withdrew his fingers. He rolled off the bed once more and rifled through a drawer while he waited for Ryan to come down from his "ruined" high. When Ryan had relaxed he flopped over on to his back and looked at Geoff who very bluntly asked Ryan, "How kinky are you?"

 

Ryan's face was blank. 

 

"Um I don't know? I don't mind ropes but I and not a huge fan of handcuffs. And no to butt plugs, but otherwise I don't care."

 

"Good."

 

Ryan looked only mildly concerned. He had seen just about everything, including the silver ring Geoff was holding up.

 

Geoff clambered back on the bed and deposited a number of restraints by the headboard, away from Ryan's view. Geoff grabbed a blindfold from the pile and proceeded to blind Ryan, despite the protests of the ladder. He then attached a ball gag around his head, forcing his mouth open by pressing on the space behind the molars on Ryan's checks, prying his mouth open and forcing him to breathe around the gag. He slid the silver ring over Ryan's cock, which had only softened slightly, bringing it back to full hardness, but preventing release. For Ryan the pressure was uncomfortable but not unbearable. At least, not yet.

 

Geoff shifted off the bed again, leaving Ryan there. Blind, gagged and naked, Ryan was searching for some clue as to where Geoff had gone because he was a ghost when he wanted to be.

 

Ryan screamed when it buzzed the first time, the gag muffling the noise. The second time it pulsed painfully and Ryan's cock throbbed, filled with so much blood that it couldn't be possible to get harder. Yet when the cock ring, which apparently has a remote vibrator, buzzed a third time, Ryan just let the frustrated tears soak into the blindfold and he screamed for all he was worth. 

 

Geoff was suddenly on top of him, nuzzling under his jaw again but staying away from his dick-thank God- and then Geoff grabbed his hand, which was currently digging furrows into his thighs, and yanked it above his head, putting it thorough a rope slip knot he had tied above the bed a moment ago. The other hand got the same treatment, and his feet were restrained as well, but they were in the air, and a pillow was shoved under him to support his back. Geoff winched down his arms so that he could not move them at all. He then un-clipped the gag and untied the blindfold. Ryan moaned and begged like an omega in heat.

 

"Please take the ring off Geoff it hurts too much-"

 

"No. Not yet. First, we are going to train you."

 

Ryan looked nervous for a moment, but it was washed away as a wave of lust rocked through him and he shivered in response.

 

"Subordinate alphas who stir up shit need to be shown their place in the pack. And yours is under me."

 

Geoff walked toward Ryan on his knees, his hands mirroring the scratches on Ryan's thighs, drawing them down the same red stripes. Geoff grabbed the lube and condom from the head board and rolled the condom on with a grunt. Ryan shuddered at Geoff's expression: eyes half mast, lightly flushed, hair ruffled and more than ready to fuck him senseless. Geoff grabbed the cap of the lube bottle, and pried it open. He poured some on his fingers and ran his hand over his cock, and drawing in a sharp breath when the cold lube touched his dick. He closed his eyes and rocked into his hand with minute thrusts, losing himself in the feel of his hand for a moment, but when Ryan whimpered below him, his eyes opened again and he lined himself up with the quivering entrance.

 

Geoff paused, and looking into Ryan's face, all he saw was need and determination, but no fear.

 

"Breathe, Rye."

 

All he got in response was a strangled moan. He felt the tip of his cock brush the muscle of Ryan's ass, and he pushed in.

 

Ryan had known it was going to hurt but fucking hell, it was the most painfully amazing thing ever, to have Geoff's dick inside him. He pulled harshly against his restraints, but his arms wouldn't budge. His cock, already thick with blood, swelled impossibly further, but remained neglected. He was suddenly very pissed at Geoff for putting him in such a compromising position, and growled at Geoff, who responded by petting his thighs in a placating manner. His anger was washed away by a wave of lust, when Geoff rocked into him ever so slightly.

 

Ryan just gave up; he no longer had the energy to pull against the ropes, he couldn't fight it anymore, so he just sagged into the comforter, and let Geoff have his way with him.

 

And have his way he did. Geoff rolled his hips again, glorying in the tight heat that was Ryan, while basking in the baked-bread-and-butter smell rolling off the alpha. He only had the tip of his cock inside the man, and already it was almost too much for them both.

 

Slowly, slower than with his omega mates, Geoff pushed farther in, every millimeter tight, hot and glorious. He had never wanted to fuck an alpha before for dominance, but shit it felt good. He let out a stuttered breath, and sped up his rhythm.

 

Unlike Geoff, Ryan let out his breath in a rush, and sucked another just as quick. Gritting his teeth at the fantastic--if painful--feelings coursing through him, he rolled his hips up towards Geoff, in perfect counter time to his thrusts.

 

Geoff, feeling Ryan roll upwards, thrusted in farther. He pushed in until he was buried to the hilt and paused. He waited for a moment, so Ryan could adjust to his girth. Then, he drew himself out almost completely and slammed back in, rocking Ryan forward on the bed until the leg restraints went taught. Feeling the uncomfortable pressure on his ankles, Ryan begged Geoff, who was still stroking his thighs and powering into him, to release him from the ropes.

 

Geoff complied, pulling the quick release for Ryan legs, letting them fall to the bed and letting Ryan's torso relax. Thankfully, Geoff had the foresight to ditch the pillow from underneath Ryan before he undid the knot so Ryan wouldn't be arched over it uncomfortably. Geoff's hands found where Ryan's hips cut in, giving him the perfect handhold. He took full advantage of this newfound leverage to fuck himself into Ryan even deeper, pounding into him, and driving home his point. Ryan cried out, wrapping his legs around Geoff's waist, pulling him in and rolling up his hips with every thrust. The tip of Geoff's cock pressed on his prostate with every brutal push inward, and Ryan's cries of ecstasy matched Geoff's grunts of exertion one to one.

 

"Please Geoff, it hurts too much! Please take it off, let me come, please, please Geoff!"

 

"Have. You. Learned. Your. Lesson?" Geoff punctuated each word with a particularly powerful thrust.

 

"Yes, yes I have!!" Ryan cried out, he was near sobbing at the pressure on his dick, the tight silicone ring around it preventing his release.

 

Geoff felt his knot begin to swell, the pressure of Ryan's hole becoming to much for even his control. Every push, he felt himself swell, and it was clear that Ryan did too. Ryan's eyes that had been squeezed shut and dripping tears, now popped open when he felt Geoff's pre-inflated knot begin to swell against him, making every thrust that much more. Ryan began to bear down on Geoff, forcing the knot to inflate faster, pushing tighter against the rim of Ryan's ass, taking him to a place unlike any he had ever been too.

 

Geoff powered into Ryan for a few more times, and he finally popped his full knot into Ryan, which was accompanied by Ryan's very un-alpha-like keening and moaning, and mirrored by his own harsh panting and groaning. With his knot locking Ryan into place, he was so on edge that all it took was for Ryan to bear down on him once more and he felt his release explode out of him in a white wave of euphoria. He emptied three hot, pulsing loads into Ryan, though how he had any room left was a mystery to Geoff, but he wasn't concerned, it wasn't like he had the mental faculties available to care anyways.

 

Through the post-knotting-orgasm fog in his brain, he heard Ryan crying and moaning, and felt him wiggling around, trying to achieve release but the tortuous silver ring that gleamed around the base of his cock wouldn't allow it. Geoff may have been barely able to function, but he was clear-headed enough to release the ring from Ryan, and take no small amount of pride from the ragged roaring that tore it way up Ryan's throat as he came.

 

The muscles in Ryan's chest flexed and the headboard creaked with the force he exerted on it. This was the most painful experience Ryan had ever had, worse than when he broke his collarbone and shoulder when he fell out of a peach tree back home, worse than when he got beat up scrapping in college. It was also the single best, most powerful, most extreme orgasm he had ever experienced. The ropes dug into his wrists, leaving bruising marks as a not-so-subtle reminder of his place in the pack that would take days, if not weeks, to fade. He shouted himself hoarse in the six seconds it took for him to finish completely, then he relaxed back into the bed, utterly spent.

 

Geoff was still poised above him, arms on either side of his hips.

 

"Not bad for an old man, eh?" Geoff wheezed above him, exhausted. "It takes a special kind of person to wear me out. You are one virile little alpha."

 

Ryan glowed at he compliment, but beyond that, he couldn't do more than groan, still held tight by Geoff's knot.

 

"My ass is going to hurt so much tomorrow." Ryan said to Geoff, his voice unable to mange anything beyond a whisper. 

 

"You have no idea." Geoff nodded in agreement.

 

"Hey, while you're up there, can you untie my arms-they're killing me, I think I might have pulled something at the end there..."

 

"Okay maybe not so virile." Geoff said, a smile teasing at the edge of his mouth. Ryan just rolled his eyes. Geoff reached forward as far as he could and pulled on the knots until they came free, and Ryan let his arms down with a groan.

 

"Jesus, look at these!" Ryan exclaimed after a brief moment of inspection, "Fuck these are never going to go away...."

 

Ryan had purple bruising marks wrapping around both wrists, so clear that one could actually trace the thick strands in the rope.

 

"Damn dude, you really went for it."

 

"They suck, but I have had worse. I hope I didn't crack the headboard, I was pulling pretty damn hard."

 

"Ya think?" Goff scoffed at him, "Nah, I wouldn't worry about it, that headboard has seen so much worse."

 

"Ugh, gross dude. I so do not want to know the intimacies of your dick and those two twinks."

 

"Yeah, whatever princess." Geoff mumbled back, "So, did my dick not just rock your world? Huh? Say it Ryan."

 

"Yes Geoff, you are the alpha. I would also like to say that I am sorry for my part in this, I really didn't mean to."

 

"I know buddy, just don't let it happen again. If Joel is being a dick, take him down, but make sure nobody is watching next time. Or, better still, come find me and I'll beat his ass into the ground, 'cause I kinda want a turn." Geoff said with a snicker.

 

Ryan just smiled back, clearly blissed out. He shifted his butt a little, wincing when he felt the to-be ass bruises that would be hell at work. His movement caused Geoff to shudder, his arms quaking dangerously, as he pulled back and felt his now partially-deflated knot slide out of Ryan. He laid down next to Ryan on his back, grinning from ear to ear.

 

"Well that was fun."

 

"Hee hee, let's NOT do that again soon, because I don't think I can physically do that again. like EVER." Ryan said sarcastically, his voice coming back.

 

"Oh boy. Ah haa-ouch, okay, my everything hurts," mumbled Geoff, he made a face of disgust when he looked down, "we are minging."

 

"Did you just say-"

 

"Gavinspeak, don't ask... I already know way too much. Ugh I need a shower."

 

"Gotcha. Hey can I go first?"

 

"Huh? Oh hell no! My house, my rules." Geoff said, as he diligently rolled off the bed and promptly collapsed on the floor when he knees gave out.

 

"Haha old man, I guess today isn't 'age before beauty'!" Ryan said jovially as he skipped around him and into the bathroom, locking the door.

 

Geoff found his feet, and went to bang on the door, yelling, "Oi, this means payback!"

 

Ryan just laughed light-heartedly and jumped in the shower. He felt oddly good about his standing with Geoff. They both knew it was an honest mistake, and now that the record had been set straight, life would continue on a normal.

 

Well, as normal as "normal" can be for six testosterone-fueled, sexually-charged complete dumb-ass grown men (children), working together in a small office space playing video games and bickering. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
